Melody Series 3: Temptation
by Unstable Firestarter
Summary: Bell tries to leave Santa Carla after she finds out what Marko is, she's had all the adventure she can handle. Little does she know, one thing stands between her and freedom. David. Marko/OC.
1. You Can't Run

Summary: Bell tries to leave Santa Carla after she finds out what Marko is, she's had all the adventure she can handle. Little does she know, one thing stands between her and freedom. David.

Disclaimer: Characters from The Lost Boys belong to WB, Annabel is mine.

* * *

**Part One: You Can't Run**

Trembling, Annabel yanked her duffle bag out of the closet, unzipped it and set it on the bed. Her mind was racing as fast as her heart. But she finally understood. Vampires.

"Sounds crazy," she said out loud, stuffing things into her duffle bag. "Mom, Dad, guess what? Santa Carla is over run by VAMPIRES!" Her voice ended in a shout. Then she paused, "Great, now I'm talking to myself," she muttered, "I've lost it."

She was getting out of Santa Carla now, ASAP! No way was she spending another night in a town with vampires. Vampires, for crying out loud! She zipped up her duffle bag and headed for the front door, heart still racing from her confrontation with Marko. Her hand was on the knob when she heard the sound of wings and a cold breeze blew through the apartment. Annabel froze.

"Leaving so soon?" said a voice behind her as she turned.

"Y-you can't come in, you're not invited," Annabel said as David laughed.

She could only watch in horror as he walked in from the balcony.

"You were saying?" David said.

"H-how?" Annabel gasped, clearly shocked.

"Last night. You don't remember?" David said with a cold smile.

Annabel stepped back. Last night? Sometime after her headache, she…? "What do you want?" She demanded, dropping her duffle bag.

"You can't leave," David said.

"What? Why not?" Annabel asked with a frightened laugh.

"You know too much," David replied, stepping towards Annabel.

Annabel didn't say anything, but she was mentally going through all her escape routes.

"You're either one of us, or." David didn't need to finish.

Annabel sidestepped so that when she backed up, she wouldn't trap herself by the front door. She quickly glanced around. When she looked back at David, his eyes were yellow. "So, what, you're going to kill me?" Annabel said, trying to sound brave.

"Doesn't have to be that way," David said.

"Yeah, uh huh," Annabel said in a distracted tone.

She suddenly remembered that Josh had a base ball bat. And she knew just where it was, she had seen it during cleaning her first day here. Without warning, she ran into the spare bedroom. She ran her hand over the wall, looking for the light switch. She blinked in the sudden light, then hurried to the closet and pulled out the base ball bat. Gripping it firmly, she gave the bat a test swing. Perfect. Now she didn't feel so helpless.  
Bat raised in front of her, Annabel crept out of the spare bedroom, not bothering to turn out the light. She cautiously looked around. Now where was David? She stood by the doors to the balcony and faced the front door. No one and nothing stood between her and freedom. She moved quickly toward the door and all of a sudden, David stood in front of her.

Annabel gasped and took a step back, her gaze riveted on the front door. She could feel another headache coming on. Suddenly, the door flew open and beyond stood a slightly surprised Marko. His surprise turned to anger when he saw David and Annabel. Annabel heard a voice call her name as pain flared in her skull. As the bat slid from her hands, her world dissolved into darkness. Annabel didn't know how long she had been out, but the first thing she felt when she awakened was a dull ache in her head. A mere memory of the headache before she passed out. What was it with her and passing out lately? Her eyes flew open and she sat up. Perhaps she moved a little to fast, because she felt dizzy.

She looked around the room, and saw only Marko. "What happened?" She asked, "Where's David?"

"He's gone," Marko said, "How do you feel?"

Annabel shrugged, "Alright, I guess," her heart was still pounding and she was unaware that her eyes kept darting around the room.

"It's alright, you're safe now," Marko said, walking over to Annabel. 'I convinced David that you needed time to understand,' he added silently.

Annabel knew he was right. Even now she felt safe with him. Somewhere, deep down, she realized that Marko really cared about her. Maybe she should give him a second chance. But after what had happened earlier…Annabel stood up. She took a deep breath, "I'm still going to leave Santa Carla," she said, "But please, come with me."

"I can't," Marko said.

"Why not?" Annabel asked.

"For one, David wouldn't let me," Marko replied. Leave the pack? What he really wanted was for Annabel to stay. To join them. She could be immortal. "You're not going to stay?"

Annabel sighed, "Give me some time to think," she said at last. What was she going to do? Leave Santa Carla, and the vampires, to go home? Or stay and give Marko a second chance? It was so confusing.

Annabel didn't sleep well that night, she kept tossing and turning. In the morning, when she awakened, she didn't open her eyes. She only wished that the whole of last night was just a dream, a really bad dream. But the instant she opened her eyes, she knew it wasn't a dream. Which meant she would have to decide: stay or leave? She did not want to be around David and the others, which put the odds against staying. But she had told Marko she would think about it and she would. After breakfast, she went down to the beach to clear her mind. Floating in the calm ocean, Annabel closed her eyes and let her worries slip away. But she knew she couldn't avoid deciding forever. She really wanted to go home. If only she could persuade Marko to come with her. Emerging from the water, she dodged the stray Frisbee that came her way. As she wrung out her hair, a teenage boy about her age came over to her.

"Hey there," he said with a smile, "My friends and I are playing volley ball, but, uh," he paused, "We're kind of a person short. Would you like to, uh, fill in?"

Annabel giggled, "Sure," maybe not the best way to be asked to join a game of volley ball, but it was just what she needed to take her mind off vampires for awhile. And she did have fun.

Annabel was disappointed when she left the beach. Because now everything that had been happening lately came back. She headed back to the apartment and got changed. Though for about twenty minutes she just sat there, fiddling with her duffle bag as she thought. She was all packed, ready to leave Santa Carla. Only one thing kept her hear now. Marko. She still hadn't accepted what he was but…she cared about him. And he loved her. She had realized that last night. As she watched the sun dip below the horizon, she thought about what Marko had said to her the previous night. If you need me, I'll be at the Boardwalk.

The Boardwalk. That's where she was going to find him. As night fell, Annabel stood and took one last look around the apartment. Then she walked out the door, duffle bag in hand, and took the elevator down. Without a word, she walked down the front steps toward her motorbike. She got her duffle bag settled and hopped on. A moment later, Annabel was on her way to the Boardwalk. When she got to the Boardwalk, Annabel was greeted by the now familiar lights and sounds. She immediately began to look for Marko. And she found him pretty quick. She walked up to him and for a moment, neither of them said anything.

"I haven't changed my mind," Annabel said at last, "But I want you to come with me."

"I-" Marko started, but Annabel cut him off.

"I know, you can't," she sighed, "But really, what's keeping you here? What's worth staying in Santa Carla?"

"Lots of things Bell...The pack. "Santa Carla is my home, Bell," Marko said.

"Winter vale can be you home too!" Annabel insisted, "How often do you fall in love?"

"Bell, you don't understand, I can't-" Marko didn't get a chance to finish.

"I do understand Marko," Annabel said, "What's stopping you from leaving? David?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Come with me," Annabel said, "Please."

"Alright Bell, but this'll only start trouble," Marko said at last as Annabel smiled.

"I agree," said a familiar voice.


	2. Home Free

**Part Two: Home Free**

Startled, Annabel spun. Behind her stood David, Dwayne, and Paul.

"What is going on?" David asked.

"Marko is leaving," Annabel said, "With me."

"Leaving? Really?" David said.

For a moment, no one said anything, then.

"Hey, Annabel, are these guys bothering you?" It was Adam and his friends, whom she'd played volley ball with that day.

"Yeah, actually, they are," Annabel said, not resisting a smile. Gosh, it was nice to have some normal friends in this town.

As soon as they were well away from David and the other two, Annabel paused. "Meet you by the entrance to the Boardwalk?" She said to Marko, who still looked a little unsure. As Annabel weaved her way through the crowd, drawing closer to her motorbike, her heart began to pound. This was it. She was finally leaving Santa Carla, with Marko. A few moments later, they were together again. Annabel was still a little wary, as if she expected David to pop up again. She took a deep breath and looked over at Marko. Now or never.

"The trip to Winter Vale is a good four hours, but we should get there a while before the sun rises," She said.

"We'd better, or you'll be spending the summer with a pile of dust," Marko said.

Annabel made a face, "That wasn't funny."

"Not meant to be," Marko said.

"Oh," Annabel said, realizing her was serious. Yikes, me and my big mouth, she thought. A quick moment of silence passed.

"Are we going to get moving or stand around and talk?" Marko asked.

"I'm ready when you are," Annabel replied, sliding onto her bike, "In fact, I can't wait to get out of here." She said under her breath.

Marko glanced back at the Boardwalk, he seemed hesitant.

"Come on, everything'll be fine," Annabel said with the ghost of a smile on her face. The sooner she was away from David and the others, the better.

A minute later, the two were zooming off into the night.


End file.
